The package laminating material made of paper having rich flexibility has been used to package liquid products of liquid food over many years. In the packaging container 20 as shown in FIG. 10 for cow's milk, juices, sake, white distilled liquor, mineral water, and other beverages, for example, web-like package laminated material of fiber base materials (for example, paper etc.)/plastic laminate having crease lines is formed into a tube shape by the longitudinal seal of the longitudinal direction, is filled up with content into the tube shaped packaging material, and is transversally sealed to the transverse direction of the tube shaped packaging material, and is formed into the cushion or pillow shaped packaging body (primary shape container).
The pillow shaped packaging body is cut individually for every one container in the transversal seal portion, and is folded up to mountain folds and valley folds along creasing lines, and the brick shaped container 20 having panels 21a and 21b which form the side walls, a longitudinal sealed portion 22, transverse seal portion 23 of fins, a panel 24 which forms a top wall, and flaps 25 (pieces folded at forming the top wall and the bottom portion) sealed onto the side walls as shown in FIG. 10 is formed.
A gable-top shaped (gable roof like) paper packaging container is obtained by cutting the paper packaging material into the predetermined shape, obtaining blanks sealed to the container lengthwise direction, after bottom sealing of blanks in a filling machine, filling cow's milk, juices, or other beverages from the upper opening, and sealing the upper part. The appearance designs of packaging container and products are printed on the surface at the packaging materials.
The crease lines for the one container are repeatedly given to the web-like packaging material continuously. FIG. 11 showing the partial packaging material for one container is referred to. In the web-like packaging material with the crease lines, the packaging material 27 for one container comprises a seal area 28 for the longitudinal seals, a transversal seal area 29 for the transversal seal to the transverse direction of the tube shaped packaging material, side panels 21a and 21b to be formed to container walls, panels 24a, 24b, and 24c to be formed to a top panel of the container, panels 25a, 25b, and 25c to be formed to flaps 25 which is folded up and sealed on the side panel or the bottom, and crease lines 26 formed in the borders between the panels.
There are a pentagonal pillar shaped container, a hexagon pillar shaped container, a shed roof shaped container, an octagonal pillar shaped container besides the above-mentioned brick shaped container and the gable top container. (See patent documents)